


Nerfing D.Va

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Brain Removal, F/M, Guro, Multi, Snuff, Unwilling, fuckdoll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: D.va signs up for a new Meka project - one that only requires her brain to pilot the mech. Following that, the rest of her body gets turned into a fucktoy.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 16





	Nerfing D.Va

Hana Song regained consciousness. Her body felt sore… And she had a splitting headache. “What happened last night?” She wondered silently, trying to recall while her eyes snapped open - only to see the clean ceiling of the Busan base’s infirmary. Ah, so they put her to sleep here. She recalled that last night there was a party… They were celebratin’ the kick-off of some new project… But she couldn’t remember the details. She got drunk pretty quickly, and… Yeah, she definitely fucked someone. Her pussy ached in a way that was telling her that much. She got hammered more than usual if she ended up here, though… Buuut it was nothing she couldn’t handle - even if she wished she could just pop a stimpack and drink a few nano-colas and get rid of that hangover right away. Alas, they didn’t have things like that in the infirmary - she’d have to make her way to her apartment for that. With that in mind, the young Korean girl tried to get up - only to realize that she couldn’t. Something was holding her down…

Looking down at her body, D.Va saw restraints binding down both her arms and her legs. Huh? What was going on? More importantly, why was she naked, too? Did she ruin her latest bodysuit this much? Well, that could be it… But she didn’t really like the way her legs were spread - it seemed far more sinister. “What’s going on?” She called out while testing out how strong the bindings keeping her down were - and finding out they were quite unremovable.  
“Ah, our princess is finally awake!” She heard a male voice from the side, and she looked at it - only to see one of the doctors approach her with a grin. “You! Tell me, why am I like this?” She demanded, and the man smiled. “Oh, you don’t remember? You seemed very happy about this yesterday… About donating your body for the new, prototype MEKA.” H-huh? She did? Hana went wide-eyed as she tried to remember… Maybe she did sign up for this?  
“But why am I naked? And what’s up with the restraints?” She asked in confusion.  
“Oh, we only need your brain for the MEKA… But you just begged us to make use of the rest of your body, too. For far too long have you tempted all of us here with your young, slutty body - So, we decided that we’ll turn it into a living flesh doll - free for all to use.” The man told her with a wide grin while pulling his pants down and revealing his erection. “Just like this!” He called out while going in between her legs and quickly shoving his cock right into her pussy - D.Va moaning in pleasure for the penetration even despite the humiliation. Her body… Would be a sex doll? What? She would have never agreed to that…  
“The restraints, however, are in place just in case you changed your mind. There’s no coming back from this, Hana - so be a good girl and take my dick like the slut you are!” D.va couldn’t help but feel flustered at being told something like that… But it also turned her on, if only a little. Well, the sex felt good… So she just bucked her hips against the doctor for a while - her body shivering in pleasure as the girl would moan out.

“Ah, she’s really enjoying it, isn’t she? Let’s get started on the fun part, then.” D.va heard another voice from above - so, her pleasure-twisted face looked up at the man who said it. Suddenly, the level surface of the bed she was shot upwards, bringing her to a more upright angle - and making her realize that it was no bed she was on, it was an operating table. Then, suddenly, Hana felt some whizz from behind her. Combined with what the man said, it made her just a little afraid - and for good reason. She suddenly saw what was making that noise as the man brought it over towards the front of her head. It was a small circular saw - and one that was rotating very hard. Fear quickly got to her, the girl starting to throw in her bindings - only making it more pleasurable for the man pounding her slit. “N~no! Please, don’t!” She called out, but it was not going to stop the man. He just continued pushing the saw closer and closer to D.Va’s head. It cut her bangs off, neatly trimming her hair into a straight line - and soon after it began ripping through the skin and flesh of her forehead. 

“Aaaah! It hurts!” The girl screamed as the pain got to her. It was far more terrible than any of the injuries she had ever suffered in battle. But these… These would be cured easily, getting her back to action soon with the wonders of medicine. This, on the other hand… This was a very permanent wound - and one far more painful, too. Hana began to trash in her restraints, her tied-down limbs shaking as the girl tried to move her arms and legs without success. That only encouraged the man to continue cutting - up until the very sharp tool bore through her skull. Next, the man just moved the saw to the side - creating a red line alongside D.Va’s forehead as well as inside her skull. D.va continued to scream in pain as that happened, the girl very much regretting her drunken decision from before. There would be no extra life for her - they were really going to take her brain away! Reaching the side of her head, the blade then continued, slicing along her temple this time - and covering the side of her head and her cheeks with her own blood.

As the saw continued past the side of her head and moved on to the back of it, D.va began to get used to the pain - and so, her screams died down. Instead, she began to sob - begging the man to stop. However, her voice only excited them more. The saw moved on to the front of her head, finishing the cut at the spot it started - with a circular line spreading across all the sides of her head now - along with her skull. Next, the doctor inserted thin clamps into the openings on both sides of her head - the young Korean getting to feel them as they touched her skin. They latched onto her skull - the pilot getting to feel little stabs of pain as they did. Then, the man pressed a button on his console that controlled them - and they pulled up. The cut had severed D.va’s scalp fully, so now it was just lifted without any troubles - the pilot prodigy’s brain exposed to all.

“N-nooooo!” She called out as she felt the cold, sterile air of the operating room brush against her exposed brain - the stimulation causing her hips to buck uncontrollably, her inner walls clamping down. As it happened, the man fucking her was near a climax - and those extra moved and sudden clenches caused him to blow his load, his semen flowing straight into D.Va’s cunt. Ah… The sensation of a raw crempie like that wasn’t half bad, the girl turned on just a little - before remembering just how terrible her situation was. Suddenly, some careful fingers touched her brain - causing more of these spasms to go through her body. She shivered on the operating table, what made her really her entirely at the mercy of the man standing behind her. Mercy that she was not going to get. As the man who was fucking her pulled out - his cum starting to leak out of her slit - the doctor worked his fingers into her skull in order to pick her brain safely without damaging it. After all, if he hurt it, then there would be no purpose to what they were doing… Other than turning their world-famous pilot into a fuck doll.

Still, he knew precisely what he was doing… And so, he could rub his fingers along the surface of her brain without causing her any damage. That caused D.Va to shiver on the table some more - a primal fear showing up on the girl’s face. Tears ran freely along her cheeks, mixing with blood from the wound - and the girl started to beg again. “Please, don’t do it! I can pilot my mech fine myself! There’s no point to this! Please, dooooooooasgweafgeghhhhhh~” Hearing her usually energetic voice, the man finally pulled her brain out - and her final words turned into mindless gurgles. Her eyes immediately rolled back, adding to the pained look on her face - with foam appearing on the girl’s lips. Her mouth squeezed shut, her teeth clenching against one another - with her saliva leaking out of the corners and down her chin. Her body also started moving out of control, spasming randomly in their bindings - bindings which were soon released. With the girl’s brain gone, there was no need to keep her bound down anymore - so D.va’s brainless body was freed. Now, she was free to trash as much as she wanted - Hana’s limbs all swinging around as her muscles would spasm in random intervals.

The doctor was enjoying the spectacle, but he had other duties to fulfill. The moment D.Va’s brain was in his hands, he immediately inserted a high-tech chip into what once was the stem of her brain. That would translate the girl’s thoughts into commands for her new mech, as well as sending her all the information from him. However, there was also another purpose to it - it was also a strong signal transmitter. As for what it’d receive… He put a powerful emitter right into where her brain was once connected to her spine inside her skull, connecting it right to her nervous system. With it in place, D.Va would be able to feel everything that was happening to her body - all the obscenities it’d be subjected to as a brainless sex toy. It was not going to improve her mission performance, in fact it was probably going to hurt it - but none of the men who decided to do that minded at all.

For a moment, everything went dark for D.Va. The girl welcomed a break from all the pain that came with the extraction of her brain - and then, suddenly, she found herself being able to feel her body again. And feel it she did - the operation table returning to a horizontal pose as the next man began fucking her slit. Ah, this sensation was soooo weird! But, it was also pretty arousing... She could feel each part of her pussy’s walls around the cock penetrating her in much more detail than before, she could feel every vein and protrusion on the cock inside her… This made the whole thing feel much more intimate than any sex the girl had before. Also, now that her brain wasn’t there to control her body anymore, it resorted to the instincts it had. If someone was fucking her, her body knew it had to fuck him back - and so, D.Va’s snatch begann clenching on the cock filling it, her hips going against those of the man taking her right now. Her body would be kept operational even without a brain, making it so that she could serve everyone constantly - with D.Va getting to feel all that through the transmitter. Well, it really didn’t seem that bad, Hana decided, as her body was fucked into it’s first mindless orgasm - pure pleasure flowing into her brain through the neural connection.

The doctor carrying D.Va’s brain quickly deposited it a tank of liquid that would keep it in pristine condition. Then, he carried it towards the hangar where the mech was held. The prototype has been finished yesterday - it’s completion was what they were celebrating in the first place. Now that their best pilot had agreed to work with it - it was finally time to fire it up. Arriving at the hangar, the man deposited D.Va’s brain right into the new contraption. With an electric shock going through D.Va’s brain, it was connected to the machine - D.Va utterly confused as to what was happening. Then, the mech was turned on - and suddenly, she had vision again - looking out through some cameras at the front of the mech. She was able to get all the readings from the mech’s sensors - in a more direct way than just staring at the controls would ever allow her to. This really was amazing! She tried ordering the mech to move - and to her surprise, it began to walk, the girl even able to direct its cannons in various directions. They had no ammo though - just in case the girl decided to seek revenge on her former support team. Hana didn’t think of that at all, though - completely caught in exploring the possibilities her new body allowed for.

At the same time, back at the infirmary, the men there began making their preparations to making D.Va’s body into a proper fuckdoll. After some discussion, they decided that they should start off by removing the girl’s limbs. As the girl couldn’t move them on her own, all they could do was just getting in the way for the people wanting to use one of her many holes. The girl’s body was spread on the table, just squirming on it mindlessly against the cock of the man who was currently pounding her asshole. On the opposite end, the girl’s lips had been pulled open, and another man was pleasuring himself by thrusting into her warm mouth. Some wanted to use their cocks on the empty space of her skull - but before that could be done, they’d need to ensure that the chip transferring all the body sensations back to D.Va’s brain was cumproof. So instead they waited for their turn - while starting to make work of D.Va’s limbs.

Guiding a laser blade towards D.Va’s body, one of the men quickly sliced through the girl’s upper arm. It cut through it as if it wasn’t there, neatly severing D.Va’s limb from the rest of her body - and cauterizing the wound so that the pilot’s body wouldn’t bleed out. The pain going through the body caused it to spasm harder, to the appreciation of the man using her. However, back in the mech, D.Va wasn’t too welcoming of that. What were they doing? Shouldn’t they just be putting her body through pleasure? She enjoyed the both the anal and the blowjob that were being forced onto her, having her body and her consciousness all fired up with arousal as she tested the mech out, buuuut what was this? Suddenly, she couldn’t feel her arm anymore - not that it was doing anything in particular. The girl wondered why the men didn’t go for some assisted handjobs - only for her to lose contact with her other arm as well. As Hana was getting more and more the hang of this new body, she sent a request towards the complex’s computer system - requesting a feed from the cameras back in the infirmary. She did that just in time for her to lose contact with one of her legs as well - the girl starting in surprise at her torso with only one leg remaining. Ah, the sight of her body spitroasted on two cocks like that was very exciting.. The lewd expression on her face, her eyes rolled back in pleasure… If her brain still had access to her body, D.Va would surely go wet by looking at it. As she was, it still excited her a little - but for the most part, she was completely stunned by the fact that three of her limbs were amputated. Another quick pain, and then it was four - both of D.Va’s legs taken away from her as well.

The pain took the girl out of her shocked state - now, she wanted to get back at the men who messed her body up like that and put her through more pain. This was just an excuse for them to mutilate her body, wasn’t it? If she could, she would have screamed at them - eager to throw a bunch of rockets at the men and shower them with bullets. Sadly, she didn’t have any ammo - but at least she could trample the men with her mech, hit them with her heavy robotic arms. She knew the map of the place by heart, so she knew exactly which way to go - her mech facing the wall of the hangar in the direction of the infirmary. However, the moment she fired off her boosters, flying at the wall, a few strong shocks went through the mech, and through her brain specifically. This whole time, her experiments with the new MEKA had been watched by a bunch of engineers and scientist whose months of work had now finally come to life. The sight was truly monumental to them, as it seemed the mech was working just fine, and the neural connection was working well as well. Still, if the girl wanted to break out of the hangar, it was time to stop her - with an EMP specifically designed for that. It fired off, overloading D.Va’s circuits without doing any permanent damage to her brain or the mech - but taking her out for now. The mech was off now - but just to be safe, the discharge that affected her brain also put her to sleep - D.Va’s world going blank for the time being.

Hana’s consciousness returned to her as the mech booted up. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, or where she was - having her robotic body scan the area to figure out, what happened. The men had put her to sleep, only awakening her now that it was time fo her first mission. Her mech had been turned on aboard a dropship that carried her towards it. The mission statement she had received from the jet’s computer told her it wasn’t anything special - she just had to take care of a bunch of Talon operatives. She had already had no troubles with missions like these in the past. D.Va was still very upset with what she had seen back in the base… There was no way she could forget about it - the transmitter was still sending her what was being done to her body, even from hundreds of miles afar. But for now, she had more important matters to attend to. So, once the mech finished charging up in full, the girl made her MEKA step out of the dropship - triggering her boosters during the fall and flying towards the ground in a gentle arc.

On the way down, D.Va felt just a little bored - so she decide to focus on the sensations she was feeling from her body. Ah, they dressed her back in her bodysuit! With a few strategic changes, however… It had a huge hole around the level of her chest, granting people access to her breasts. And similar modification were made to her crotch area - allowing for cocks to easily penetrate her pussy and ass. As for her body... She was sitting upright on top of some man… His cock was filling her cunt up… Ah, he was so deep in! He was holding on to her by the stumps of her legs - stumps that had since then been all fixed up. They were covered in an extra layer of skin and flesh that had been taken off her legs in order to stop people from opening her wounds by accident. Same went for her arms - giving D.Va’s body cute little stumps instead of gaping, open wounds that one could see her flesh through. Another man was holding on to her perky butt - squeezing the relatively small, yet quite nice to touch curves of her ass. He was pulling her asscheeks apart in order to have access to her anus - with his cock buried far into her rectum. He was far deeper than any cock D.Va had taken while her body was still whole… And yet, it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all - her tight anal walls embracing his dick properly. A double penetration like that was pretty exciting. It would already be enough to make this very enjoyable for her - but there was still more that her body was being put through, D’Va’s mind flooded with pleasure.

Higher up, her small breasts were subject to some very kind groping - their size making the man feeling them up go easy on them. It was such a gentle caress, as if it was a lover holding them… Making the whole thing feel far better than if the man was rough with them. Unsurprisingly, her mouth was also being filled up by a cock - one that was inserted deep into her throat. What D.Va found the most surprising, however, was the incredibly pleasant sensation from the back of her head. It was a-as if… as if she had a second pussy back there! Aaah! It felt so good to feel a dick thrust into her open skull! The Korean girl had no way of knowing that, but her assessment of the situation was quite correct. Using the flesh and skin acquired from the girl’s four limbs, the MEKA team was able to create what basically amounted to an artificial pussy in the opening at the top of her head. It wasn’t as deep as her actual slit, but still allowed for a good fuck for the people who used it. Her repurposed flesh held a tight grip on the cocks that entered it - and the whole novelty of fucking a girl’s skull caused it to be D.Va’s most popular hole. The flesh they put inside it took them some time to figure out, but they were able to replicate the density of nerve endings that her actual cunt had - making it as pleasant as her real pussy for her, too. The combined sensations from all the dicks thrusting in made D.Va almost lose herself to the pleasure - but she was still able to keep herself together. Hana knew that she was in a real battle scenario now - and she shouldn’t let herself be distracted.

Landing, the MEKA crushed an enemy soldier to death underneath it. As she did that, she felt a man thrust deep into her ass. Ah, it felt good to be in battle again! Immediately, she began firing - her fusion cannons ripping through the group of Talon footsoldiers in front of her, the girl firing in sync with the thrusts into her pussy and brain pussy. With her missiles, she took out a number of soldiers that were further away - noticing the better accuracy compared to when she’d aim these with an actual body. Their releases were spurred by the twitches she could feel from the cock inside her mouth. But perhaps the biggest improvement came from using her Defense Matrix - not being bound by using her hands to mark bullets for it, her performance with this has skyrocketed - and it was already incredibly high when she was human. Now, it would be virtually impossible to hit the girl with any projectile from the front - her defense on that end completely impregnable. She was enjoying her newfound invulnerability a lot - systematically massacring the Talon operatives while the sensations of her body being penetrated in multiple spots filled a huge part of her mind. If she still had a body, she’d be squealing happily - ah, she was having so much fun! Both with the sex and with the fighting! The girl continued to work like that on her enemies, doing her best to take care of them - all while getting more and more worked up. Maybe this really wasn’t so bad? Her mech now listened to her every thought… And her body was being pleasured in ways she didn’t consider were possible.

That pleasure, however, would also be her downfall. The extreme stimulation her body was simply too much for her to handle. As the numerous dicks using her body fucked it hard, it eventually made her cum. The pleasure from the climax was sent straight to the brain in the MEKA - and there was already enough of it to momentarily take over her. However, the pleasure didn’t end there - for her body began shaking in the lab, her muscles clenching and loosening harder than ever before. And she could feel each and every single muscle that did that - all of it directly transferred to her as well. Her brain struggled to make sense of all that it was being told - but eventually, it just couldn’t. The sensory overload caused D.Va’s brain to snap - going off into a gibberish that the mech had no idea how to interpret. It’d fire at the enemy soldiers, at the ground, at the walls around them - D.Va no longer capable of choosing proper targets for it. The mech rotated and walked around, but with no purpose in mind - just reacting to the random orders D.Va was giving it. And with all these commands, it was only a matter of time before the girl’s brain would give the signal to fire off the most dangerous one - the mech’s self-destruct system.

What she failed to do, however, was trigger the ejection mechanism. It was a far more desperate measure already like this, since without the body the brain would just stay there in its tank until someone found it. However, since D.Va had not even triggered the launch, no one would even be able to find anything that remained of her brain. Upon receiving the order, the mech’s reactor began a countdown to its destruction. Then, in a huge detonation, the MEKA blew up - obliterating a huge area around it as well. Her brain, along with the mech itself as well as a number of Talon soldiers who failed to escape, had been completely vaporized.

While the mission had been a failure, the researchers back at MEKA knew precisely what the reason for it was. Keeping that in mind, the future pilots subjected to this would have their connection to their old bodies severely limited - or even cut fully. D.Va, however… The girl would still continue to serve the people of Busan - just in a much more carnal way than she did before. Their famous heroine died in the line of duty, and yet still made sure that she’d keep her people happy, even after dying! The fuck doll made out of her body would be kept in pristine condition by MEKA’s tech - making it so that anyone who wanted could experience the many holes her body was offering. It would never age, and it would never die - Hana Song’s body becoming a living, fuckable monument to Korea’s best pilot.


End file.
